saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun Shaundi
Steelport |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = *Alive (Saints Row series) *Deceased (Sinister series) |Row 4 title = Origin |Row 4 info = Saints Row IV (2013) |Row 5 title = Gang |Row 5 info = 3rd Street Saints |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = Drug Trafficker Saints Lieutenant |Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info = Shaundi (surrogate older sister) CID (partner) |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Fun Shaundi is a young representation of Shaundi and when she was far more "fun" and "carefree" (hence the nickname). She was originally created inside "The Simulation" by Zinyak as part of Shaundi's nightmare simulation, but was eventually recruited within Simulation 31 by the 3rd Street Saints. After the fall of the Zin Empire the Saints found a way to bring Fun Shaundi into the real world and "old" Shaundi took her on as a surrogate younger sister. She appears as a minor character near the end of The Sinister Three in which she is kidnapped and murdered by Mr. Sinister in front of Shaundi and Viola DeWynter. Her death leads to Shaundi to lead a war against the Sinister Three. Biography Background When Mr. Sinister had subjected Shaundi to one of Zinyak's nightmare simulations to make him submit to her, this had created a younger representation of herself, nicknamed "Fun Shaundi". ''The Sinister Three During Mr. Sinister's rise of power, he had kidnapped Fun Shaundi once discovering she was now existing in reality. He had taken her to safeword where her older self and Viola DeWynter were being held captive. In order to break Shaundi's spirit, Mr. Sinister sadistically tortured Fun Shaundi and when she had protested, shot her in the head with little thought. Laughing in Shaundi's distressed face, he had left Fun Shaundi where she lay in order to finish his complete takeover of Steelport. Third Street Girls Although the murder of Fun Shaundi broke Shaundi in many ways no one could imagine, the murder gave her enough strength to form the "Third Street Girls" with Viola and Cypher in a war against the Sinister Three. Despite taking down Mr. Sinister's operation, they had failed to capture him as Mr. Sinister took his own life by jumping from the Sinister Tower, thus robbing Shaundi of a chance of personal vengeance. Fun Shaundi was later laid to rest at Mourning Woods Cemetery along with other fallen victims murdered by Mr. Sinister. A statue of Fun Shaundi with a bong was set up near the Saints Row Church in her honour. Gallery Fun Shaundi from Saints Row IV.jpg|Close up. Fun Shaundi Captured.jpg|Fun Shaundi kidnapped by Mr. Sinister. Nude Shaundi.jpg|Fun Shaundi nude. Shaundi Saints Row 2.png|The real young Shaundi, whom Fun Shaundi was based off. Trivia *The creator of the ''Sinister series claimed he was saddened to kill off Fun Shaundi, as he basically murdered "someone beautiful". He has said that she will appear in future projects although they won't be part of the "Sinister-verse". Appearances ''Saints Row'' series *''Saints Row IV'' Fan Fiction *''The Sinister Three'' *''Third Street Girls'' *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet'' (mentioned) See also *Shaundi Category:Characters Category:Derivative Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:Zin Empire Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Characters in The Sinister Three Category:Deceased Category:Versions of Shaundi Category:Characters in Third Street Girls Category:Saints Empire Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Deceased - Original Timeline